Evil On Auradon
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Malice/Evie one-shot. Malice and Evie didn't choose good and freed all the villains from the Isle. What will happen to Auradon now? WARNING: Mentions of violence, abuse and murder


**Hey, guys :) I am going to post a one-shot that I really wanted to write for ages :) As always: I do not own Descendants except my OC Malice.**

Mal stood in front of her friends and twin brother. She wouldn't go with the plan. Malice felt it when he looked directly at her eyes.

I choose good, you guys, she said lifting her fist for us to join.

I looked at Evie. We had the same shocked expression. Did Mal choose good? Over evil?

I choose good too, Jay joined Mal with his fist. I have to react quickly. I looked at Evie and she understood my plan. That's why I am dating her. She is the wickedest brain of them all.

So, to be sure? Carlos asked. Our parents won't get us, because if they do, they will be really mad? He said laughing nervously.

Your parents can't reach you here, the stupid prince stated.

Okay, then good. He joined Mal and Jay. THE TRAITORS! 

* * *

Then Mal looked at me and Evie, expecting us to join. But I was fast on what I was about to do.

You are all fools, I yelled, leaving Mal shocked enough for Evie to grab the wand.

We will never join good, Evie spat the word with disgust.

LONG LIVE EVIL! We roared.

Evie kissed me passionately and gave me the wand. It's time, I thought.

 _With the power I hold, destroy the barrier of the Isle of the Lost,_ I chanted and chuckled evilly.

Bibbidi-bobiddi-boo! I laughed evilly.

An explosion sounded and all the heroes were terrified. Soon, purple, red, blue, black, green, violet, brown and light blue smokes appeared and when they cleared, the villains stood tall.

Well done, son. Mom praised me. And you too Evie.

Evie smirked at my mother and said. It was my pleasure, Maleficent.

Heroes, Mom growled at them. It's time for our revenge. You will pay for what you did to us. Mal had paled on site of our mother.

And do not forget these traitors, I laughed darkly, gesturing to Mal, Jay and Carlos.

They will be dealt too, darling. Cruella smirked with insanity on her eyes.

Mom, please, don't do this, Mal had the nerves to talk still. How could she?

Do not call me mother, you traitor of a daughter. Mom roared. For you I am Maleficent. Only your brother is deserved to be my child. You are just a weak goody two-shoes.

Villains, our time has come. Mom and The Evil Queen said together. Attack!

Soon, every Auradon guard was dead on the ground. Mom's goblins tore them apart. The heroes were trapped. We would killl them too. Instantly. Mom and Grimhilde would soon crown me and Evie, Master and Mistress of Evil Auradon, and soon we would rule it.

* * *

Evie's POV

The villains didn't leave anyone alive. We killed them all. Maleficent killed Aurora, Phillip and Leah on the sight, before they could blink. Malice had the pleasure to kill Mal, Jay and Carlos. They deserved it. The filthy traitors. Auroria was Maleficent's now.

Jafar killed Aladdin and Jasmine and took over Agrabah. The Genie was killed with Jafar trapping him on a lamp again and throwing it on hot lava.

Mother and I had the joyous moment to kill Snow White, her prince Ferdinand and the stupid dwarves. We had Charmington under our command.

Cruella attacked and killed Merida and Arthur and took her kingdom, Camelot. She also murdered Merlin.

Scar took back the Pride Rock. He killed Simba, Nala and their friends. He also took back his evil roar.

Hades finally took over Olympus. He killed all the gods by turning them mortal and then burned them to death.

Ursula had her tentacles on Atlantica. She conquered the kingdom both on sea and land. She killed the royal family and also Triton.

The others also took over their places of their enemies. Lady Tremaine got Cinderellasburg. Mother Gothel got Corona. Captain Hook got Neverland. Queen of Hearts got Wondrland. Dr. Facilier got Bayou de Orleans. Gaston got Auradon. Every hero had fallen. The fairies were killed by Maleficent for treason on her ruling at the Moors.

Everything was ours. Soon, my Malice and I will rule everything here.

* * *

 **Here it is, guys. Evil Malice and Evie. And it seems they are a couple. Hope you liked it :) Love you :)**


End file.
